I'm Glad I Like You
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: DaiSuga, where Daichi's trying to process his ever cheerful, enigmatic friend. Sugawara's kinda hard to figure out, especially if he goes about kissing you whenever he gets the chance. Rated M for eventual smut.
1. First Kiss

Since Sugawara's usually the 'Mom' of the team, I kinda like the idea of Sugawara being selfish and clingy when it comes to Daichi, who has no choice but to dote on him. So in this one, Sugawara's the one with a head start on his feelings as he tries to seduce Daichi. I think it'll be funnier from Daichi's view point, ne? c:

* * *

"If I was a girl, I'd date Daichi in a heartbeat."

This strange utterance that'd come out of Sugawara Koushi no less, invoked about a night's worth of barking laughter out of our underclassmen, Nishinoya and Tanaka. Asahi was skittishly looking from Sugawara and back to me, and Sugawara didn't look the least bit sorry.

They'd been playing silly games on this particular night during the Golden week training camp. They'd been asking each other a series of questions, including the timeless, 'If you were a girl, what guy would you fuck?' question. Sugawara looked at me with his usually warm smile, shrugging his shoulders as he fluffed up his futon. "It's just a joke, Daichi. Shh, Tanaka, Noya-kun; we need to quiet down, or Ukai'll make life more difficult for us." That was our second year of high school volleyball, where the original Coach Ukai was busy working our asses off, and attempting to drag this team from the dust. Midst the grueling, spartan training the Coach had demanded of us, it didn't seem like an odd thing that Suga and I got so close. It had always been the three second years; me, him, and Asahi. I didn't think anything about the offhanded joke.

At least, not until it really started making sense.

I remember our second year, after the game against Datekou. It'd been a traumatizing affair for the whole team, as advance after advance had been blocked by the seemingly impassible iron wall. The whole bus was in poor spirits, and since Coach Ukai collapsed prior, we didn't have any direction or hope. The third years didn't see a point in a losing team, so after the Spring high they'd quit on us. Probably the most awkward thing about the bus trip home was that we were still seated in pairs. Asahi and Noya refused to look at each other. Tanaka was consoling Ennoshita, those among the first years that'd quit when training was too tough, and came back only for Ukai to have been out of commission. We were all exhausted, and it wasn't helping our moods. I was worrying about each of my teammates, wondering how we were going to pull through all of this, and pissed off about my own mistakes during the game. I shared my seat with Sugawara, my arms folded across my chest, my head leaning back over the edge of the seat. We'd been all the way in the back as it were, and from what I could see, most if not all of the others had fallen asleep.

I had been giving Sugawara space to think, so during this rare time of silence between the team, I tilted my head to look over at him. He was staring out the window, and from the reflection I could see his look of longing and shame. He felt fully responsible; each of them did. My hand instinctively went to his shoulder, and I squeezed it, watching his face turn toward mine. The gesture was enough to make him tremble, and before I could react or pull away, Sugawara was grabbing at my jersey jacket, and burying his face into my shoulder. I couldn't push him off, the silent, breathy sobs that poured out of him were wrenching my heart pretty painfully. I wrapped my arm around him, letting him indulge until his form stopped quivering, and I could hear the sound of his even breathing. I held him there until I too fell asleep, comforted in the fact that I was able to calm Sugawara, and bring him even a shred of assurance as Captain.

I remember feeling a warm, firm pressure against my lips. It was enough to wake me up, and when I did, Sugawara's face was close to mine.

"We're home. We've gotta clean the gym." He pulled away and scooted past me, walking off the bus.

Did I imagine that feeling on my lips? Was I rubbing them in my sleep or something? I was too tired to think much about it, and Sugawara had played it off so nonchalantly that I started worrying about more important matters, like how I was going to keep the team together.

Asahi and Nishinoya had a fight, the first quitting the team entirely, and the latter being suspended from practice. We tried carrying on practice as per usual with our six remaining members, trying to keep confidence without our libero or our ace. We poured ourselves into hard work, with noticeable progress in Tanaka's attack, my defense, and in Sugawara a very keen ability to pick up on his teammate's well being, which directed his tosses and general game play.

"Suga," I stepped toward him in the club room, wrenching my shirt from my head and arms as I regarded him. He wore a hard to decipher smile, which faded as he looked at my body. "You're coming over to study, right? Tomorrow's Sunday, you can stay over," I suggested, watching his brown eyes dart up to mine, then seeing him break out into a happier smile. "You bet! I'll let my parents know, first." He was pulling out his phone and I was backing up a little, before going back to my side to change back into my uniform. He kept sending short glances in my direction to wait until I had finished changing before we were walking back to my place. My mother was happy to have him for dinner, so after studying and homework, we ate and chatted, before taking turns using the bath.

"Your turn," I called as I came in the room, ruffling the towel through my head as I sauntered in with a pair of comfortable sweats and a shirt on. Sugawara put down this month's new _Jump_ magazine and stood, leaving the room with the set of pajamas I'd loaned him. I put away our things and the table we used to study, plopping onto the floor and leaning my back against the bed. Picking up _Jump_ , I'd started skimming through it, before I'd been lulled into shallow sleep by the warmth from the bath, and the exhaustion from a long day. It wasn't too long after, felt like seconds to me, that I was feeling that familiar soft warmth on my lips. Eyelids snapped open, and the pressure backed off. I reached out and grabbed a thin wrist, dark eyes focusing on the red, unsure face of my teammate.

"D-Daichi," he rasped, looking down at the hand that was clutching his wrist, before his gaze darted toward my face. "Errh, I was just-h-helping you onto the bed. Mhm!"

I sighed, slowly putting the pieces together in my mind. "Suga, be honest. Are you...?" There was so much to ask him, but I didn't know where to start.

Sugawara looked conflicted, but at least he was shedding that fake, ditzy attitude. "I'm gay," he said it in a sigh, and it had me dropping his wrist. Well, there was one question answered. He rubbed his wrist, eyes cast toward the floor as I processed. "So then... you were just curious? And you wanted to try kissing a guy?" Why me? Why was he doing this to _me_ of all people? And why wasn't I freaking out? ... Probably because we were such good friends. A kiss didn't hurt. I didn't exactly get it, and it made me wonder what other things he'd tried while I was asleep, but it wasn't a big deal to me.

At least, I cared about him more than I cared about being kissed by him.

"Well i... it wasn't out of curiosity. I know _what_ I am... and what I want." He sat on his knees, hands in fists, scrunching up the baggy pajama bottoms I'd given him. "It's not like _any_ guy would do it for me, you know." He was whispering, and his face looked so pained that I'd thought he'd cry. But he looked up at me, searching my eyes for some semblance of understanding. No, maybe he wanted to find reciprocation, or some sort of mutual desire.

"I like you, Daichi." He looked like he really didn't want to say it, every part of his body seemed to be rejecting it, and I didn't know why until he started to speak again, slow and broken sounding. "Do you... hate me?"

I wasn't as slow as him, and I gave a quick shake of my head. "I don't hate you. I don't really understand what you're feeling. But I can't hate you." Sugawara's shoulders slackened, and for a second I could've sworn there was some weight on it before. Sugawara looked incredibly happy for a split second, but he was soon crumbling into a swarm of tears, and his hands were rubbing over his tear stained cheeks, his trembling lips parting to let out quiet sobs of mirth. I couldn't handle girls when they were like this, did he really think I could handle _him_?! "K-Koushi, seriously, gimme a break here... you okay?" I reached out and started to pet his fluffy, pale hair, watching him bring his hands from his eyes to look at me. "I-I'm j-j-j... just happy y... y-you don't hate me," The poor guy was trembling, and leaning toward me. I rolled my eyes and used my other arm to pull him in close for comfort, my other hand still threaded through his soft tufts of hair. Heat was creeping up my neck as I could feel him staring at me, from his place at my chest. He looked to be calming down pretty fast, what with the way his features were glowing again. But he didn't have me fooled, I could feel his heart beating like crazy.

"If you're this nice to me, I'll just wanna kiss you again." Suga sniffled and stuffed his arms underneath mine, reaching for the back of my shirt to cling onto it. I tugged off my towel and set it to the side, my hands now on the ground for support. "It's fine..." I shrugged, looking away momentarily, his eyes blaring into me for clarification. "If it makes you feel better, just kiss me," I made it sound so nonchalant that it surprised even me. He grinned at me from down below, akin to his usual happy ones. "A kiss out of pity? I don't want something like that." He nuzzled into my shirt, being a general creep and sniffing. What was so good about my smell that had him burrowing as close to me as he possibly could?

"It's still a kiss." I remarked, watching as he deliberately pulled himself from my shirt, his hands falling past my sides and onto the floor, where he lifted himself up, his face nearing mine. "... If you insist, Da-i-chi-kuun." But I was only insisting because he still looked as if his heart was breaking.

This time, I was fully aware of his kiss. Instead of warm, his lips were burning against mine. His eyes were open, and mine were too, so I quickly snapped mine shut. His lips were pliant and soft, and after a few lingering seconds he was moving them against mine, brushing our cheeks together with each tilt of his head. It was then that Sugawara's tongue started prodding around my lips. _'Goddammit Suga. That's a little far, dontcha think?!'_ I thought to myself, one eyebrow twitching as I debated how far I should let him go. Why was I going so far for him? I should've nipped this in the bud, told him I wasn't interested in guys.

I opened my eyes and he was still watching me. His tongue was stubbornly lapping at my lips, his cheeks flustered and red. Parting my lips, I let him in, and got to see the way his expression gave in to the sweet bliss he was feeling, accompanied by a soft sound I never thought I'd hear coming from him. His hands crept closer to my sides until he'd placed them on my legs and was leaning his weight on them while he started frenching me. I'd never kissed before, it was certainly _different_ having another guy's tongue in my mouth... but it was slow and sweet, and soon I was starting to kiss him back. Sugawara was trembling he was so happy, his eyes squinting shut as he moved even closer. He crawled up into my lap then, his softer hands cradling the sides of my face and sweeping into my hair. Sugawara was definitely getting into it, so lost in the moment he didn't even care about how he looked.

I tugged him away by the shoulders, the two of us attempting to catch our breaths as we stared at each other. "Did you hate it? Was it gross?" Sugawara asked in a bit of a daze, and I noticed a bead of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. I reached and swiped it off with my thumb, before rigidly shaking my head. "It's a little embarrassing... but it's not gross."

He sighed heavily, his hands slipping over my shoulders and joining at my back. "Thank God," he murmured, his face nestling into my nape. "I thought it'd be impossible," Sugawara's hot breath ghosted over my neck and goosebumps reared, making me shiver slightly. I held him there, unsure of what other kind of support I was supposed to be giving my gay friend. It didn't really feel like his sexuality changed things. Other than the whole kissing thing, and the crush. Practice would be normal, class would be normal, and walking home would be normal.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested, to which he pulled back and looked at me so excitedly that a laugh escaped me. "For sleep. I'm tired." He looked a little dejected, but nonetheless started crawling up into my bed. It looked like he wasn't even going to bother with the guest futon, which made me only slightly uncomfortable that we were going to share a bed. "You kiss me or do anything else to me in my sleep, I'll hit you," I promised as I moved to turn the lights, earning quick, urgent nods out of him. "No shenanigans, I promise. You're totally safe~" He was opening the covers, having made room for me on the bed, his hand patting my space. I joined him, and was immediately barraged by his body heat and limbs, which tangled with mine.

"... I'm really glad _you're_ the one I like." He spoke quietly, before yawning and resting his head on my chest, adding a sweet, "Night night!" as if to save me from having to reply to such a thing. What was I supposed to say to something like that? Not that it was wrong of him to say. Nothing about this was wrong-his feelings were valid. I didn't understand them, but it didn't make them any less valid. I respected him. I _liked_ him-a different version of 'like' from his own, I was sure. But enough so that kissing him really... it really wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

I hate to cut it off there, but I figured I'd finish up this chapter and post it so I could work on more. Definitely looking forward to continuing this one, but with school we'll have to see how quickly I can get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. First Date, Lemon

This will take place in their 3rd year! 5,000 words I'm sorry xD

* * *

"Hey, Suga. Did you wait long?" I was trudging through the snow that'd packed on the sidewalk, gloved hands stuffed tightly in my pocket. I was dressed in a fur lined coat and some jeans, walking up to the silver haired male that'd been waiting for me. He was in a longer jacket that looked a lot more refined and well suited on him, accompanied by a scarf that he had to tuck below his chin just to speak properly. "Nope! I've got the tickets, so let's go find our seats." He was all smiles, his cheeks and the tip of his ears red from the cold. I wasn't late... but how long had he been waiting?

I followed him inside the warm building and watched him hand our tickets over, seeing him undo the scarf and politely thank the worker before we found seats and waited for the movie to start. "... Are you hungry? Thirsty? Should I go get popcorn?" I asked him, watching him look over curiously before simply shaking his head. "I'm okay. The movie's gonna start soon anyway," he replied easily, peeling the warm mittens from his fingers to rest his hands on the arms of his chair. We had to share one of them, so I simply took over half, not really minding that our arms were brushing during the movie.

We were watching some foreign movie with subtitles, which kind of bugged, but Sugawara had gotten free tickets and invited me this Sunday. I leaned back into my seat, watching the screen well into the movie when I started taking notice of the occasional side glance Sugawara was giving me. Finally I turned my head so that our eyes met, and even through the darkness I could see him get flustered, having been caught in the act. He was quick to look away, probably from the embarrassment, but now that he'd gotten my attention his fingers were brushing over the back of my hand, asking permission. I let out a little sigh and stole my hand from underneath his, ignoring the disappointment on his features as I tugged off my glove and replaced my hand, this time sliding it over Sugawara's to hold. He slid back further in his seat, unbelievably happy and red as he gave my hand delighted and frequent squeezes, enjoying the little intimacy.

It was weird, being like this with a friend. But Sugawara _was_ my friend, and bringing him happiness made _me_ happy. So something like embarrassment wouldn't push me away from him, and it wouldn't stop me from having a good time. There were some funny moments in the movie, situations that probably weren't supposed to be funny but because they were so unrealistic or dramatic, they had us grinning toward each other and laughing under our breath. Volleyball was a lot of fun, but this was nice too. At one point, the movie became too hard to follow, so I took up my new favorite past time, which was watching Sugawara react to the movie. Not many people knew it, but the guy was very expressive when a book or a movie enthralled him completely. So I watched him on and off, seeing the many expressions flit over his features, from happy to sad, confused to highly amused.

When the movie was over, his hand awkwardly wiggled from mine and he was stretching his arms above his head, slumping into his seat with childish glee. "That was so gooood~" He exclaimed, watching as I stood up after sitting for what seemed like two hours. "Yep. Let's get something to eat." My apparent lack of interest in the movie had him pouting, and after standing he was accusingly poking me on the chest with his finger. "Were you even paying attention? Or did you just zone out like always during these kinds of movies?" Bingo.

"Your face told me everything I needed to know about the movie," I shot back, seeing his face quickly turn red in a matter of seconds. He started slipping on his mittens as we walked out, and I thought him murmur something under his breath about being 'smooth'.

We went to a ramen shop to fill and warm us for the trip home, and by then snowflakes were already scattering through the air, landing on the tip of his nose, pink from the cold, or his silver locks of hair. We'd stopped at an intersection, which forked off toward our respective paths.

"You want to stay over or something?" I asked suddenly, stopping him completely in his tracks. He looked happily bewildered, but something else crossed his face and he shook his head with a little smile. "Nah, that wouldn't be..." I waited for him to finish, but he only corrected himself with a wider smile, shrugging his shoulders. There was something going on, and the premonition wrenched my stomach, but I really wasn't able to tell what he was thinking until he told me clearly. "I really had a lot of fun today. It was good, you know? ... But this isn't right. I've gotta stop getting my hopes up and end this properly."

Well shit. That wasn't what I was expecting at all.

Quietly I stood there, keeping my eyes trained on his, wondering if he thought I should be happy to hear this. I was so shocked that I didn't realize he was shaking a little. His eyes seemed so determined, and grief completely gripped his expression that it was captivating. "S-Sorry. For making you do all this." He waved his arms before plopping them back to his sides, then lifting one hand up to rub into his nose, which was now again red from the cold. "I wanted to be a normal friend. Even though I thought you'd hate me for liking you in th-that way, I thought it'd be better so that I'd be able to deal with it and get over you... but you accepted me." He'd stopped averting his eyes to flash me an apologetic smile, before shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't right. But I took advantage of your kindness. A-And made you do stuff you probably weren't comfortable with." He was picking at his sleeves now, and I could tell from the look on his face that all his feelings were starting to overwhelm him. Just when I thought he'd start crying he suddenly slapped his own cheeks hard, leaving an angry red hand shaped mark on both cheeks. He came out of it smiling.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, okay? You've spoiled me enough. We'll go back to the way it used to be! ... And when I'm finally over it, we'll hang out like this again." He wasn't even going to wait for a reply, he was so intent on turning his back and leaving me there in that shocked silence so he could cry it out somewhere else. In his stride, he barely even noticed my steps after him, crunching in the show. I grabbed him by the back of his jacket and yanked him back a little too harshly, because he was frantically stumbling for a grip underneath his feet. "D- _Daichi_ , whatareyou-"

" _C'mon_ Suga," I croaked, forcing him to turn back around and face me. "We were really having a good time. I'm reall _y into you._ You think I'd do that kind of stuff with just _anyone_? Huh?" Sugawara looked more surprised than anything, but he managed a weak shake of his head, that succeeded into a few more quick shakes. " _Jesus_ , if anybody can read people, I thought it'd be you. You're our amazing setter, after all, watching us all the time to check our moods... can't tell me you didn't pick up on _this_." He might've mumbled something, a plea, but I was leaning forward and kissing him in public. His shoulders bunched up and he broke the kiss, the utter, adorable panic on his face making me force another kiss on him, and another, until he was clinging onto the back of my coat and I had him backed up against the street pole. I felt his scarf tickle at my neck, his tongue shyly submitting to mine. All that kissing behind closed doors had paid off, I could tell what he liked, even if he didn't admit it. He liked it when I took control and held him, though usually at a time like this he'd suggest we stop and we'd settle down. This time though, I could already feel his erection straining his clothes and against my leg, his face warm and heated. There was a hard shiver that came over his body, and I wondered briefly if it was me or the cold that'd caused it.

I broke the kiss, watching him nervously collect himself as I caught my breath, trying to speak through a lump in my throat. "... You wanna come over to my place? Parents won't be back till late."

Sugawara looked like he was about to faint, his hands falling from my back to fumble with his words. "If we go to your r-room... I don't know if I can hold back," he admitted, a sheepish, slightly ashamed smile creeping on his lips. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest, but I played it off with a snort and reached forward, taking a gentle hold of his hand. "It's cold. Let's hurry." I tugged him along until he was walking up to my pace within a few quick steps, pulling a few times on my hand. "W-Wait, really Daichi, we should go to the store first." He'd just barely told me it'd be hard to hold back, and now he was adding a trip to the store? He could see the confusion and flicker of annoyance, so he quickly explained, "You know... we need c... condoms. And lube." He was quiet enough that I almost didn't hear him, but I did, and it was what had me stiffly changing directions to walk toward the nearest convenience store. We warmed ourselves a little inside before braving it to the particular aisle and filling our basket, adding in a few snacks to cover the items in a futile attempt, because the cashier ultimately had to ring them up. Thankfully she didn't comment or ask for my age, and I was able to carry the bag home in one hand, the other keeping Sugawara's hand warm.

I hadn't looked at him the rest of the way, but when I did lead him through the entrance, I could see he was just as nervous as I was. We still went through the same protocol, taking off our shoes and heading up the stairs quietly, taking off our coats once we entered the room. He'd been wearing a sweater underneath, a white collar poking through the neck, making his cheeks seem even redder in comparison. My eyes glanced down to his jeans to see the painfully hard looking bulge, feeling myself already curious enough to try touching it. "You... want some tea, or something?" I asked as I hung my coat up, leaving me in a long sleeved, plain colored shirt, and a pair of tan pants underneath. He looked from my desk up at me, automatically replying, "Yeah~" before realizing the situation. "No, never mind, that'd ruin the mood, wouldn't it? I'm sorry!"

" _Hahaha_. Dude, I offered. It's no problem." I opened the door again, one foot out into the hallway. "We were outside for so long, it'll warm you up. Be right back." Truthfully, I needed time to mentally prepare. It wasn't like I was going to suddenly spring this on him today, but with his sudden plan to shirk his feelings I felt cornered. I wasn't being too much of an idiot, right? _God,_ he's cute. He doesn't know if he can hold back? Isn't that a good thing? I was a love sick idiot, and I was barely twenty feet away from him. The time it took to brew the tea and get a few snacks onto the tray was more than enough to settle my heart. Until I walked back in on him again, sitting in the same spot and looking so miserably embarrassed that I couldn't help but think he was cute.

"Here."

"Ah. Thanks."

I purposefully sat next to him, our backs to the edge of the low bed as we slurped our tea. We weren't touching the snacks, but the warm tea seemed to warm the other teen right up, and he was sighing happily. "'s good," he complimented leisurely, before leaning back against the bed. I smiled at him, chuckling a little out of habit. There was a little bit more silence, and I felt like I was the only one that really wanted to do this, but I didn't really know what I was doing in the first place. I'd been taught from my parents that it was important to consult with my partner first, and so I gave it a shot.

"What do you want to do?"

I'd never thought those words would sound so dirty coming out of me, but I couldn't be anything but direct, that's just how I was. He knew that so he didn't make fun of me, instead holding his cup on the table before him, his fingers fidgeting a little as he stared into the nearly empty drink. "Whatever you want to do to me, really," He lowered his head, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip before he released the cup and plopped his hands into his lap. I'd already placed my drink down and levied the plastic bag of goods onto the bed behind us, before I scooted closer to him. He twitched when my hand felt up his side but didn't resist, or call it off, even though he looked nervous enough to puke, resembling Hinata before a big game... but there was something sweet about it, and I realized I'd been mistaking shyness for nervousness. I pressed my lips into the side of his face, feeling his body sink into mine from the side. My hands pushed up his cute sweater as I kissed the tip of his ear, and down the shell, separating to let him lift up his arms and allow his sweater to be fully removed. "D-Daichi... it's... really sensitive there," He gasped, his hand rubbing up my thigh, squeezing right below where my cock was. The sweater was falling onto the floor when I kissed more of his ear, my warm, wet tongue brushing up the earlobe and the side before I was slowly sucking the sensitive spot behind his ear. He mewled and bucked his hips into the air, the stimulation getting the better of him as I nipped at his neck, quickly unbuttoning the white shirt that I hadn't the time to appreciate on him. I was peeling that from his body too, and replacing my lips onto his for another dizzying kiss. "Haahh... a little higher, Koushi," I egged him on, drawing a satisfied breath when he started stroking my cock through my pants, rewarding the utterance of his first name against his lips.

Kissing him harder I picked him up under his shoulders and lifted, bringing both of us onto the bed with him underneath. No matter how we moved his hand was glued to my pants, constantly milking it and teasing me, trying to get as stable of a grip as he could through my clothes. I pulled away, looking down between us to see my own sizeable erection tenting in my bottoms. Then I was staring at his fully revealed torso, seeing how fair skinned his leaned figure was. This wasn't a quick glance when we changed in the club room, I was allowed to gawk all I want. My eyes floated onto his face and I realized he'd been watching me so carefully, like at any moment I could slip from his grasp and he'd be alone again. I confirmed my presence with another kiss, my tongue dipping in between his lips as I stroked up his chest, feeling his little nipples up with the tips of my fingers. He whined against my mouth and arched his back, pressing harder into my eager fingers. His hand left my crotch and he started tugging onto my shirt, bunching it up and pulling it over my back and shoulders. I awkwardly broke the kiss with a mutter and straightened out my arms, giving him the satisfaction of removing my shirt. His hands then moved over the slopes of my shoulders and felt out my upper back, earning a playful growl out of me. "Your back's really broad~" He gave it a few soft smacks, nothing really sexy about it, but it had me moving in to kiss him.

"Yeah?" I teased with a grin, watching him laugh softly.

"Yeah. I like it." His fingers were surprisingly smooth and warm across my shoulders, the other boy complying to wiggle his hips as I started tugging his pants down. I smoothed my hands over his legs as I pulled them down, letting go once he was able to kick them off. I watched him work on my button and zipper with eager hands, until he too was gripping the waistline of my pants to bring down. I held his hands to help them off, smirking as I kissed him deeply, and we were both rolling around in our underwear. My body pinned his to the bed, keeping most of my weight off of him but just enough for that pleasurable friction between our hips, for the feeling of his warm chest against mine. My hands greedily felt each smooth inch of his torso, sliding down his waist and teasing around his thigh, kissing down his neck. I looked up to see him tilting his head to the side, his eyes closed and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Was it too much stimulation for him? "Hey, the guy you like is touching you. Shouldn't you be watching this or something?" I nibbled over his collarbone and licked the faded teethmarks to soothe him, feeling him jump underneath me. "It's too real," he groaned, his hands on my shoulder, his elbows straightening the lower I kissed down his body, until his fingers skimmed up the sides of my neck and filtered through my short tufts of hair, curling his fingers in it. My face was around his waistline by the time he looked down, periodically swirling his fingers in my hair to try and ground himself while I licked below his naval, kissing and suckling until I reached the hem of his underwear.

I'd seen a little gay porn before this moment. It was gross to watch other guys do it, but it was erotic to think of Koushi and I in those same positions. I wanted to drive him up the wall with excitement, earn little gasps and groans and just generally have him at my mercy. I wanted to mess him up in every way, to further stake my claim. He could almost sense this, a little reluctance and something else in his eyes before my palm started squeezing around the noticeable bulge in his white briefs. "Ohhmngh... Daichi~" His fingers curled in my hair and tugged, almost panicking when my face dipped in closer to his crotch. I closed my lips around the tip and kissed him through his underwear, flattening my tongue against the sensitive organ for a few solid licks, feeling his thighs tremble underneath my arms. "Nnhh God Daichi-you're really-ooohjeez," The front of his underwear was wet from my saliva, and he could feel my tongue a lot better through the little wet spot, which caused him to whine desperately, looking down at me with flushed cheeks. "Daichi, I-I can't... wait any longer... could you h-help me... prepare?" He asked in a quiet voice, almost as if he were expected to be reprimanded for his eagerness.

I couldn't wait to be inside him either. I gathered the supplies from earlier and slipped his briefs off, even though I had enjoyed the sight of his cock straining against them, his precum oozing and adding to the little wet spot I had going on. He was completely bare for me now, almost shyly recoiling back into the bed, but there was no where to hide from my scrutinous scare, and after careful scrutinization of the look on my face, he was spreading his legs for me. I grinned cheekily and opened the bottle, spreading the solution carefully over my fingers. "Lift your legs for me, Suga." He lifted them as much as he could and bent them at the knees, hugging them to his chest and providing me better access to his entrance. I rubbed the cool gel into his crack, and he shivered from the coolness. For extra measure I squirted some lube down his crack, hearing him complain about the cold before I was attempting to wriggle a finger inside. "S-Slower... more gently," he coaxed, his walls noticeably relaxing once my finger wasn't impatiently trying to force its way inside. I was going slow until my finger was knuckle deep, and I was repeatedly looking up to his face for any sign of pain or discomfort, before sliding my finger out, and back in. It was a slow pace, and soon enough, Sugawara's hips were rolling down into my finger. "Y... You can put in another one~" He sighed sweetly, shoulders bunched up toward his face as he invited me. There was a good amount of cute and sexy mixed in him, which made me feel even more impatient, but I demonstrated a good amount of restraint.

I couldn't believe the second finger would fit in along with the first, but sure enough I was working both in and out of him, parting my fingers once fully inside in a scissoring motion, letting him get used to the sensation. He really was hot and soft inside, I was already breathing heavily just thinking about this squeezing around my cock. "One more finger... and you can put it in. 'Cause yours is big, I wanna make sure it can fit," Suga reasoned adorably, earning a kiss out of me as I leaned over him, stroking his insides affectionately, adding the third finger. "... Does this feel good for you?" I asked against his lips, pulling away to see his reaction. "W-Well... it's not a bad feeling! It's just... a little weird. Having something up ther-" Something cut him off, and it was urgent, insomuch that he was latching on to whatever he could find, which had been my forearm. He squeezed it so I couldn't move my fingers out and he shuddered hard, squeezing even tighter around my fingers. I sighed exasperatedly-how was this going to work if he just got tighter and tighter? But then I saw the look on his face, of utter and absolute bliss, his lips parted and letting out little pleading whimpers. I pumped my fingers in more forcefully to recreate the feeling in him, earning a squeak as I managed to brush over the same spot, getting used to the small soft bump I felt whenever I curved my fingers. "Uhnnf! Hohhh~ Daichiii... m-more..." Three fingers were being squeezed and adored by his tight little hole, which meant that more would concern having my length buried inside him. I slipped my fingers back out of him and took out a condom, rolling it outward before stroking it over my cock, adding some lube to stroke over for good measure.

It seemed like with sex, Sugawara was a completely different person. I would've never imagined him so lost and so wild. He was usually so tame and passionate in other ways, but there was nothing wrong with the Sugawara underneath me currently. I guided myself inside, pushing until I felt the tip burst through the initial tight ring of muscle. We both groaned in unison, his pained, mine basking in the newly found pleasure. My fingers were still slick with lube so I put it to good use, stroking it over Sugawara's cock until he was moaning again, trying to distract him from the intense heat stretching him with each added inch. He must've been watching the euphoria break out over my face, because he was laughing sweetly. "Hmn... feeling good, Daichi?" His fingers cupped my face, legs sliding around my waist as I finally bottomed out inside him, trying to keep myself from fucking him hard all at once. I gulped down a groan and nodded quickly, my hands sliding to his hips. "You're right. This is too real. I'm _inside you_. This is so... so _good_." He was so happy as his hands slipped over my shoulders and around my back, connecting as I leaned in for another kiss. "'m glad." His heels dug into my back, forcing me a little deeper, his smile sly. "It's not so bad... you can start moving." He was peppering my jawline with kisses, murmuring instructions for me to take it slow and steady.

My thumb pressed into the front of his hips as I pulled myself out and plunged back in, going as slow and gentle as Koushi had requested. I could tell he was getting used to it when his eyebrows stopped scrunching up in pain, and his facial features relaxed more and more. His eyes were closed in some kind of bliss I couldn't understand, and then there was that certain brush inside of him that had him clenching, hard, his nails digging into my back, his thighs tightening around me. "A-Again," he ordered breathlessly, compelling me to rock harder and provide that sweet spot inside with all the friction he wanted. My tip brushed repeatedly against his prostate, and once I got a good idea of where it was I was angling my hips differently to hit it dead on, earning loud yelps and undignified moans. " _Daichi_... lo... _love_ you, Daichi~..." I didn't think my name could sound so perverted, but from his lips it was unmistakably so and I couldn't get enough. One of my hands traveled up his back to hold him, the other running down to his ass to grope as I started screwing him sweetly into the bed, no longer restraining speed but still keeping my force bridled. I didn't want to break him, but I did want to keep moaning constantly. "S... Suga," I grunted, hearing his desperate sounds hitch when I said his name, his hips gyrating back and swirling his hole over my cock, as if there already wasn't a lack of space inside his tightness. " _Suga_!" I murmured again, because I could feel how much he loved it, his eyes glazed over with lust as he forced my face near his, producing a sloppy kiss between the both of us who were too pleasure driven and focused to work on the precision of our tongues. He'd stopped trying completely, his face nuzzling into the crook of my neck as he came unexpectedly, biting my nape hard as he rode out his orgasm, his ass twitching and convulsing around my cock. I was still jerking my hips possessively into his, wheezing and choking on moans before I climaxed, holding him so tightly that I was sure he'd break. But he didn't, Sugawara was still underneath me, breathing and alive and looking for all the world that he'd just won the lottery. I watched his dazed smile break out into a small laugh as he plopped his head back down on the bed. His arms fell above him, legs sliding from my waist. I didn't want to part from the deliciously soft surroundings, but I soon pulled out and slipped off the condom, taking care to tie it off and not mess anything up.

I'd grabbed a few tissues to try and clean ourselves, what with the lube and Suga's cum, leaving him to close his eyes and enjoy the soft pampering. "... Didn't gross you out?" He pressed with a thoughtful glance, keeping one eye open as he regarded me. I bunched up the dirtied tissue into a ball and tossed it into the trash, shaking my head with a snort. "Not one bit of it was gross. You were perfect." I lowered myself onto the bed beside him, letting him press his face to my chest and half lay on top of me, feeling his arms hug my sides. I held his shoulders after picking up the blankets around us, and we were settling in the silence.

"... Suga, seriously, we should probably take a bath."

" _Shhh_. You're ruining the moment."

I nodded, face set in determination not to ruin the afterglow. But I wasn't one to really dawdle or waste time, Sugawara should've known that.

"Our synchronized attack has been looking great lately."

He lifted his head to look up at me, realizing my quirkiness but loving me for it anyway. "Bath."

* * *

I feel like this was better than the last DaiSuga fic I did. I'm already looking forward to the next HQ one to write hahaha (debating whether to do Tsukki x Yamaguchi, Hinata x Tanaka, and Takeda-sensei x Asahi. The first would be loveydovey most likely, the second funny/smutty, and the last more dramatic since both of those guys are total romantics). I'll probably try all three, but maybe you guys can help decide which to do first! Thank you for the favorites and alerts, it really excites me to know that you guys are following! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
